Ipod challenge
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: A way to rid my writer's block. The title really says it all, but this summery may change. Rated T just encase.


I have a case of writer's block, so hopefully this will help.

I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain the ipod challenge. (Basically you put your ipod/whatever on shuffle and write little things with the first ten songs.)

* * *

_Anthems for a seventeen year-old girl -_ **Broken Social** **Scene**

Elizabeth Thompson woke up from a long and restful sleep. She got up, showered, changed her clothes, and sat at her dresser as she carefully applied her make up. She smiled at herself in the mirror when she was done. She got up and walked to her nightstand to grab her cellphone, but along the way she tripped and fell face first on the ground muttering a soft _ow. _As she slowly picked her head up, she noticed a black book under her bed. She slid it out from where it was, and sat on her perfectly made bed, forgetting about grabbing her cell phone. She looked at the black book with a single small silver flower on the bottom left corner. Her first thought was 'if Kid saw this he would go crazy.' She smiled from amusement of her thought, until a realization came to her mind. The book was her old diary from when she was on the streets. She flipped through it recalling several moments. Most of the words in there were curse words. Liz sighed at her old behavior and looked in her mirror from the bed. She had certainly come a long way...

"Liz, time to go!" She heard her meister yell from downstairs.

"Hurry up sis!" Patty giggled. Liz playfully rolled her eyes. She made a mental note to thank Kid for all that he's done for her and Patty.

* * *

_Wish I stayed-_ **Ellie Goulding**

Maka smiled as she entered the city. Several years ago Shinigami offered her a job to work Mrs. Marie's old branch in Oceania. Maka was surprised and thrilled, because she was offered the job even though she wasn't a death Scythe. She wanted to take her boyfriend Soul with her, but he was needed in the city. Maka and Soul had a huge fight over her decision, so out of rage she took the job. So after several years Maka was restationed in Death City, and her old partner was the first person she wanted to see.

Maka went straight to Shibusen. Before she could see Soul, she had to go to the death room, to get orders from the new Lord Death, Death The Kid. Maka walked up the giant stairs. Her eyes glistened recalling old memories.

"Hurry up!" she heard someone call. The voice sounded very familiar. It sounded like Soul. Maka shook that thought from her mind. It couldn't be, but the passing thought was enough to make her walk faster. Maka had finally reached the top step. She gasped as she saw her old partner pacing around as if he was waiting for someone. Excitement filled her up, Maka was about to race towards him, but something made her stop. A women and a little girl walked up to him. She saw his mouth moving, but she was to far away to hear him. Then he kissed the women and the little girl hugged him. Maka gave a sad small smile as she turned around. Kid would understand if she reported to him later.

* * *

_Candyland- _**Gwen Stefani**

Maka blushed as she started making breakfast for Soul. She felt very uncomfortable. Maka wished that she would have never agreed to Liz's idea of spicing up her and Soul's relationship. She sighed as she reached to turn on the stove, but she stopped as soon as she heard a thud from behind her. Maka turned around to see Soul on the ground with a river of blood flowing out of his nose. Maka groaned and turned back around to finish cooking. She knew that would happen when Liz suggested for her to cook for him and wear an apron with nothing underneath it.

* * *

_Psycho Girlfriend-_ ** Jessie James** (I'm not a huge fan of this pairing, but it goes with the song)

Kid frighteningly stared up at Chrona who had a scary look in her eyes. He hated when the black blood in her system took over. She was much more aggressive and dominant when that happened.

"A-Are you o-okay?" kid stuttered.

"Am I?" Chrona asked "You aren't," she continued. Kid looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Chrona gave him a psychotic smile. Kid sunk more into his couch getting more scared of her.

"You're too neat, I need to fix you. I also want to die the white in your hair with my blood," she said. Kid new that Chrona could be very crazy at times, but despite all of that he loved her, and he even thought that she was still the one for him. Chrona pulled out a pair or scissors, and the only thing that came out of Kid's mouth was a scream.

* * *

_I've seen it all- _**Bjork **

Lord Death looked at his mirror. He was giving orders to Spirit and Stein, who were on a very important mission. And of coarse, Spirit was going off topic.

"Despite risking my life, I love going on all these mission, you get to see the worl-" Spirit was cut off, when Stein elbowed him and discreetly motioned towards the mirror. Lord Death was looking down in thought, and Spirit just had to say something about it, instead of ignoring his actions, like a respectful person. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you couldn't leave the city," he said. Lord Death looked up and waved it off.

"Don't worry Spirit, I'm pretty sure I've seen a lot more than you ever will," he said. Spirit nervously laughed as Stein hung up. Lord Death sighed. It was true, he had seen it all from actual places to people killing each other. Some sights were better than others, but what would he not give to see everything again?

* * *

_Thank you- _**Dido**

Tsubaki groaned while running behind her partner. They were both late again. Tsubaki made sure to wake Black Star up early, but the assassin fell back asleep making them late for school. Black Star was in fact the cause to most of her problems. He got her in trouble at school a lot because of his loud mouth, and he was really obnoxious at times. She even had her life put on the line several times because Black Star never backs down from a challenge. Tsubaki stopped for a breather. Black Star was way ahead of her not noticing that she had stopped. However when he noticed it, he walked back towards her. Tsubaki had her hands on her knees and she was looking down catching her breath. Black Star smiled down at her.

"Let's just skip school for today," he said "we're already late." Tsubaki looked up at Black Star with a small smile on her face and nodded.

"Here, I'll carry you," Black Star said picking her up and walking back towards their house. Black Star was the cause to most of her problems, but he was always the one to fix them.

* * *

_It doesn't matter- _**Skunk Anansie**

Maka scowled in the hallway as she passed by Black Star. They had gotten into another fight, and neither of them wanted to say I'm sorry first. Maka knew that Black Star would be the one to cave first, or at least that's what she hoped. She kept the scowl on her face as they passed by each other, but instead of continuing to walk, Black Star stopped and grab Maka's arm.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he said. Maka turned around. She didn't want him to see the happy look on her face.

"I don't kno-"

"Please, please forgive me! I miss being with you!" he begged getting on his knees. Maka's smile increased. She composed the look on her face, put a harsh one on, and turned around.

"Well, I'm not sure..." she trailed off walking away leaving Black Star to stare at her from the floor.

* * *

_Stripper- _**Lords of Acid **

"This place is amazing!" Soul announced over the loud music.

"I can't deal with this!" Crona said feeling very different from his weapon. Kid sighed looking up at Black Star, who was spinning on a pole.

"Haha! Look at the idiot!" Ragnarok yelled pointing to Black Star.

"YAHOOO!" the assassin yelled.

"Get down!" Kid told him. Eventually he did get down, because the show was about to start. Fog clouded the main stage and lights were flashing everywhere.

"For the main event I give you...Kitten!" the announcer yelled. The stage dropped and so did the mouths of Black Star, Ragnarok, and Kid. Crona didn't know how to deal with it, and Soul had an explosion of blood leave his nose. Blair danced around on stage and spun around the poles. Seeing the group of familiar boys she went to dance on their table.

"Hi!" she said as she grinded on Crona's lap.

* * *

_Womanizer- _**Britney Spears **(I bet you know who this one is going to be about.)

Soul, Kid, and Black Star watched as Spirit yelled at them. They weren't really listening, but that was because the didn't care. They were all sitting at Death Bucks talking, then Spirit walked up them and started yelling.

"You should not be having boy-girl sleepovers, especially with my daughter!" he yelled. Black Star yawned getting bored. He wanted to do something fun. In the middle of Spirit's rant, a waitress walked over to give Soul, Kid, and Black Star their orders. She looked at Spirit and was taken in by his looks.

"Hello," she greeted. Spirit stopped yelling and looked her up and down with a smile on his face.

"Hello yourself," he said making her giggle. Black Star smirked at an idea.

"You're very handsome," she said. Spirit smirked.

"You're not too bad yours-"

"Why are you flirting daddy? Mommy will be here any second," Black Star said. Soul covered his mouth to control his laughter, and Kid nearly spit out his coffee. His eyes went wide at what Black Star said, but they weren't as wide as Spirit's.

"W-What?" Spirit barely choked out as the waitress had a confused and angered look in her eyes.

"Please stop cheating on Mama. Please Papa don't do it anymore," Black Star said as fake tears cornered his eyes. The waitress's looked mad.

"Ugh, you're so disgusting," she said as she turned to leave. Soul, Kid, and Black Star burst out in laughter, as Spirit longingly watched the waitress leave.

* * *

_The Party- _**Uffi feat. Justice**

Everyone ran around Death The Kid's mansion partying. Most of them were drunk. Kid sighed leaning against the counter in his kitchen with Soul.

"Cool party man," Soul said Kid shrugged.

"I'm pretty bored," he said. Soul nodded.

"I feel the same way," Liz said walking towards them, "but unlike both of you I have an idea."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"YAHOOO!" Black Star yelled through the sun roof of a limo. Maka pulled him down. Black Star glared at her. Liz, Soul, Kid, Black Star, Patty, Crona, Tsubaki, and Maka were all headed towards a club. They all agreed that the party was getting boring, because almost everyone was drunk. So they left, with Kid hoping that nothing would be destroyed in their absence. Black Star glanced at Maka, who started up a conversation with Liz. Since no one was paying attention he stuck his head out the sun roof again.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"SIT DOWN!"

* * *

Hopefully I'll start writing the newest chapter to my other story soon!

Please review!


End file.
